videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
FlatOut 2
| accessdate= 2014-11-10}}}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD, CD |Altersfreigabe = 40px |Vorgänger = FlatOut |Nachfolger = FlatOut: Ultimate Carnage}} Allgemeines 2006 kam der zweite Teil der FlatOut-Serie von Bugbear für PC, Mac OS X, PlayStation 2 und Xbox. Spiel In FlatOut 2 spielt der Spieler wie im Vorgänger einen Rennfahrer. Wie in anderen Rennspielen gibt es einen Karrieremodus. Im Multiplayer kann der Spieler sich in allen Spielmodi mit Gleichgesinnten über das Internet oder über LAN messen. Modi FlatOut 2 verfügt 3 Spielmodi. Rundenrennen Wie in anderen Rennspielen muss der Spieler eine Anzahl an Runden absolvieren und, um zu gewinnen, als Erster durch die Ziellinie fahren. Um extra Geld zuverdienen können andere Fahrer gerammt oder zerstört werden oder die Umgebung zerstört werden. Destruction Derby Die Aufgabe des Spielers ist es, die meisten Punkte durch das Zerstören seiner Gegner zu gewinnen. Ausscheiden kann man in diesem Modus durch: Zerstört werden oder durch das der Zähler auf Null ist. (42 Sekunden ohne rammen eines anderen Fahrzeuges). Karrieremodus Im Gegensatz zum ersten Teil gibt es in FlatOut 2 einen zusammenhängenden Karrieremodus. In diesem fährt der Spieler in drei unterschiedlichen Klassen (Derby, Street und Rennen). Während der Karriere verdient der Spieler sich Geld, so genannte Credits, das er für neue Autos oder für Tuning-Teile. thumb|left|644px|Die Fahrer aus Flatout 2 Minispiele Die Minispiele in FlatOut 2 sind einzigartig unter den Rennspielen. In diesen Minispielen muss der Spieler beschleunigen und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt eine Taste drücken, um den Fahrer durch die Windschutzscheibe zu schleudern und ein vorgegebenes Ziel zu treffen (wie z.B. einen Basketballkorb). Hierbei sind Geschwindigkeit und Winkel maßgeblich für den Erfolg, da sich der Fahrer im Flug nur noch leicht und sehr zu lasten der Geschwindigkeit steuern lässt. Folgende Disziplinen gibt es: *Baseball: Mit dem Fahrer muss ein Baseballschläger getroffen werden, der den Fahrer über das Feld schießt, je weiter der Fahrer anschließend fliegt, umso mehr Punkte bekommt der Spieler. *Basketball: Der Spieler muss den Fahrer in eine Basketballkorb befördern. Höher gelegene Basketballkörbe geben mehr Punkte als tiefere. *Bowling: Beim Bowling muss der Fahrer über eine Bowlingbahn geschleudert werden. Je mehr Bowlingkegel umfallen, umso mehr Punkte gibt es für den Spieler. *Curling: Beim Curling ist es entscheidend, den Fahrer möglichst in die Mitte des Curling-Ringes zu werfen. Je weiter der Fahrer in der Mitte ist, desto mehr Punkte bekommt der Spieler auf die abgeschlossene Runde. *Darts: Beim Darts werden bestimmte Felder auf der Scheibe festgelegt. Eines dieser Felder muss der Spieler treffen und bekommt anschließend die Punkte für das getroffene Feld. *Feuerringe: Bei den Feueringen ist es besonders wichtig den richtigen Abschusswinkel zu finden. Wenn der Fahrer hinter den neun brennenden Ringen in das Feuerwasser fällt, werden dem Spieler 50 Extrapunkte gutgeschrieben. *Fußball: Beim Fußball muss der Spieler seinen Fahrer an fünf Fußballfiguren und an dem sich bewegendem Torwart vorbei schießen. Jede der Torecken gibt 100 Punkte, welche nach innen weniger werden. *Hochsprung: Beim Hochsprung ist es wieder wichtig, den richtigen Winkel zu erwischen. Das Anstoßen hilft dem Fahrer sich noch ein Stück nach oben zu arbeiten. *American Football: Bei diesem Minispiel muss sich der Spieler erst durch ein Feld voller Figuren arbeiten und dann seinen Fahrer durch das Tor schießen - und das in einer möglichst kurzen Zeit. *Poker: Beim Poker oder Royal Flush muss der Spieler eine Sammlung von Karten erstellen, die in Farbe, Wert oder Verbindung eine Kombination ergeben. *Steinschnippen: Bei diesem Stunt wird der Fahrer vom Spieler zum Baden geschickt. Jedes Mal wenn der Fahrer auf der Wasseroberfläche auftrifft, muss die Sprungaste betätigt werden, sodass der Fahrer nicht untergeht. *Skispringen: Beim Skispringen soll der Spieler eine möglichst weite Distanz überwinden. Nach zwei Versuchen werden alle Distanzen addiert. Wagen FlatOut 2 verfügt über 32 Autos, eingeteilt in drei Klassen, die teils auch Reale Vorbilder aufweisen oder aber auch erfunden sind. Als Reale Vorbilder dienen zb.: *Lentus - 1970 Chevrolet El Camino *Scorpion - 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS *Splitter,Daytona - 1985 Camaro Coupé *Boxer - Mustang Boss *Fortune - De Lorean *Sparrowhawk - De Tomaso Pantera *Road King - 2005 Mustang *Bullet GT - Barracuda *Sunray - Nissan Skyline R34 *Lancea - Toyota GT 2000 Jedes dieser Fahrzeuge weist ein detailliertes Schadensmodell auf und lässt sich komplett zerstören. Die 3 Klassen bestehen aus DERBY, RENNEN und STRASSE. Zudem können die Wagen noch Getunt werden. Möglich sind Verbesserungen an Motor, Bremse und Schaltung als auch der Einbau eines Überrollbügels oder einer besseren Lachgaseinspritzung. Strecken Es gibt 30 verschiedene Rennstrecken an sechs Orten: * Wald: Pinegrove, Timber Lands * Feld: Midwest Ranch, Farmlands * Wüste: Desert Oil Field, Desert Town, Desert Scrap Yard * Kanal: Water Canal * Stadt: Downtown, City Centrol * Rennen: Riverbag Circuit, Motor Raceway Es gibt zwölf Stunt-Strecken und neun Event-Strecken, wie beispielsweise Oval-Strecken, Strecken die sich überkreuzen und acht-förmige Strecken. Zudem gibts sechs Derby-Plätze: Tankstelle, Parkplatz, Hochhausbaustelle und drei "Derby-Bowls". Soundtrack *Alkaline Trio - Fall Victim, Mercy Me *Audioslave - Man or Animal, Your Time Has Come *Fall Out Boy - 7 Minutes in Heaven, Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers *Megadeth - Symphony of Destruction *Mötley Crüe - Dr. Feelgood *Nickelback - Believe it or Not, Flat on the Floor *Nine Black Alps - Cosmopolitan *Papa Roach - Blood Brothers, Not Listening *Rise Against - Give it All *Rob Zombie - Feel So Numb, Demon Speeding (Musik aus dem Trailer) *Supergrass - Richard III, Road to Rouen *The Chelsea Smiles - Nowhere Ride *The Vines - Don’t Listen to the Radio *Underoath - Reinventing Your Exit *Wolfmother - Pyramid, Dimension *Yellowcard - Breathing, Rough Landing Holly *Zebrahead - Gimme Some More, Lobotomy for Dummies Quellen Kategorie:Rennspiel Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:Xbox Kategorie:Arcade-Rennspiel Kategorie:2006